Hostage
by Pixy Greenleaf
Summary: You where planning to go out and buy shoes when everything goes WRONG! This is a story where YOU are the main character.
1. Captured!

You find yourself at the entrance of the bank, in need of money, since you are going to go shop for some boots. At the door you scrape off your shoes and welcome the warm air.  
  
Gosh, I hope that I have enough money, you think to yourself as you wait in line. You notice that there are five people in front of you, so you decide to occupy yourself with what kind of colour your boots are going to be.  
  
Green? No, too outdoorsy. Blue? Nah, I have too much blue.  
  
Your train of thought is interrupted as you notice that the line has moved. You step forward and patiently wait your turn.  
  
Once you're next, you walk up to the teller.  
  
Out of the corner of your right eye you see somebody pushing through the line without even saying 'excuse me' or anything.  
  
One of the men made it to your counter. You prepare to give him a lecture about waiting for his turn like everybody else when you turn your head a notch to talk to him. But your mouth clamps shut was you see what he is carrying; a gun.  
  
He looks at you and smiles. You take into her mind the fact that he looks like an albino with Rastafarian hair not unlike your own and dark glasses.  
  
He turns towards the clerk and points his gun at her face. Immediately blanches and puts her hands in the air in surrender.  
  
He lifts his guns and fires some warning shots in the ceiling to get the attention of everybody in the bank.  
  
"This is a holdup!" another man says. "Everybody on the ground!" Everybody who didn't duck for cover immediately hits the floor, including you.  
  
Holy crap! Your mind thinks as you cover your mouth to keep from screaming for help. You're right next to the gunmen that you can smell their cologne!  
  
You try to move away from him, but the pale-faced man turns to you pointing the gun at your face. "Stay where you are." He orders. You slunk back into your position, having the urge to throw up.  
  
The man turns away from you and point his gun at the teller. "Fill these up," he orders her, giving her three duffel bags. She shakily nods her head and proceeds to fill up the bag.  
  
You then see another man, who looks exactly like the paleface you had just seen, and you quickly realize that it's his twin. He's an exact copy, from the tailored suits to the guns in their hands.  
  
They whisper to each other something and you catch a part of a phrase: ". about the hostages."  
  
You feel your head spinning but you put your hand on the counter to keep your balance.  
  
Both look at you as if you spoke up. They look at each other and smile.  
  
"Perfect." The first twin says to his counterpart.  
  
The duffel bags are given to them, full of money, and one of the twins takes your arm and lifts you up.  
  
"Let go of me!" you scream, but his grip tightens and you yelp out in pain.  
  
"Come with us, or die." He says to you in a whisper.  
  
Your self-preservation instinct kicks in and you follow him and the other henchmen outside to an SUV, their getaway car. You get shoved in the back of the car. They speed away down the road with you as their prisoner.  
  
Your mind is swimming with fear and confusion. All is happening so fast that you lose track of where the SUV is taking you.  
  
I have nothing of real value to give these guys! Why oh why did they chose me as their hostage?!? your mind screams to yourself.  
  
The SUV speeds out of the city, towards the mountains, away from safety and all hope of being rescued. 


	2. Meeting the Merovignian

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Matrix or Merovignian or Persephone or the Twins, but Wolfgang and 'you' are mine. Kind of sounds weird when you write that. Anyways, I hope you like where the story is going and please, don't forget to review! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
You find yourself in an SUV speeding towards the mountains. A tear rolls down your cheek as you realise that there is no escape from these criminals. You are their prisoner. You decide to try to figure out where you are by looking out of the window, but the hills look all alike, unrecognisable. Plus the fact that you are new in the region and you barely know the streets near your own house.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" you try to yell, but it only comes out as a whisper. The other passengers ignore you. You decide to study the passengers of the SUV so that if- no, WHEN you escape, you'll be able to identify them to the police.  
  
First, the driver. It's one of the twins. You figure he'll be the weirdest one to describe to the police. Not to mention that there are TWO of them. His partially bald head and dreadlocks are his main feature.  
  
You eyes dart to the man next to you. He is definitely strange looking. He had brown hair and yellow eyes, which look like wolf eyes. You're convinced that he's not wearing contacts. He has these big sideburns that cover almost all of his cheeks. You notice that his ears are higher up on his head than usual, and they're pointy. Suddenly, he turns to you and looks you in the eye. He bares his teeth and growls a low guttural growl. Your eyes go big when they notice that he has large fangs. You look away and cower silently.  
  
I'm stuck in an SUV full of circus animals! you think to your worried self.  
  
A little while later after you're done cowering, you find that the only other one to inspect is the twin of the driver. Sitting up in the front, he, like the other.creatures in the van are silent. You imitate them to the letter trying to shy away from them.  
  
The SUV makes another turn around on of the many mountains. You suddenly see a white chateau loom overhead. It's HUGE! Your eyes trail the road and find that it is in the direction of the chateau. So that's your destination. You try to remember details of the immense building, but the wolf man next to you shifts his stare to you, growling menacingly. You quickly look at your feet in fear.  
  
"Home, sweet home." the driving twin says. The others agree with nods of their heads.  
  
The SUV parks at the bottom of a flight of long stairs. The twins get out and the wolf man turns to you with a levelled gun at your head.  
  
"Follow me." He growls.  
  
You get out of the vehicle with your hands up in the air. He points for you to go up the stairs and you begin to ascend.  
  
"We'll take over from here Wolfgang." Says the twin to your left.  
  
With a growl Wolfgang lowers his weapon.  
  
"Follow me, miss." The twin says, acting peculiarly polite, but you're not saying anything, you just follow his instructions. He puts his hand on you shoulder and you brush it off in a swift movement to the right, knocking into the other twin. By habit you excuse yourself. He says it's okay. Okay?! Your mind screams but you stay silent.  
  
You go up the stairs and you try to control your shaking. Before you get to the top of the stairs, the grand white doors open. A man and a beautiful woman walk out of the mansion as if to greet you. "Ah, my children, you have come back," he begins with a heavy French accent. "Have you enjoyed your day so far?" The twins and Wolfgang shake their heads. "Good, good." he said. "The news is talking about it right now, actually." he smiled. "You had it planned down to the letter. No traces left at all, not even any evidence on the security cameras." He only then acknowledges you. "But this. who is she?" he asks, confused. "Two," he asks the twin to your left. "Who is she?" Two. you think. What a strange name. Before Two can answer, the beautiful woman turns to the French man and whispers in his ear. He nods in understanding. "Oh, yes, Persehone." he says slowly, "You did mention me that you wanted a 'companion'." Only then do you find your voice. "A companion?!" you say in a loud voice. "I've just been kidnapped by your agents, and now you want me to be a companion with you?!" The man's eyebrows crease slightly in disappointment. "This is not just treatment! I want to go home!" you reach for your cell phone in your purse and you whip it out. "I'm going to call the police right now if you don't let me go!" Before you know it, something hits your head hard and you fall unconscious. Your last though being 'help!' as darkness surrounds you. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Dunh dunh dum! Hope you like where I took this chapter. Write to me and tell me how you think this story will go. Ten bonus points to whoever gets it right! And please, REVIEW!!! 


	3. Meeting Persephone

Note from the author: Thanks for the reviews, Protectress of Dalidon, (somehow, it's been stuck in my mind that your name is Protectress of Dandelion) and Twins-Vs-Claire, I like to hear from you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is a short one. Please review! Thanks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
A soft humming could be heard. The sound continues to play as you begin to regain your senses.  
  
It's dark. You only then decide to open up your eyes.  
  
Everything is white. White is all you can see. Your eyes can't seem to focus on anything since you see no clear object on top of you.  
  
You realise that you're lying down. Your back begins to ache, since you're on top of a very small mattress. You shift uncomfortably, trying to get into a comfortable position.  
  
The questions begin.  
  
Where am I? You ask yourself. You have no idea. Only then do you begin to see what is around you; four white walls and your bed in the middle.  
  
You eyes focus on a crack in the ceiling; a vent, or so it seems. The humming is coming from that vent.  
  
Then, the real big question is asked:  
  
Who am I?  
  
The question echoes in your head, unanswered. Instead of answering, you begin to get a headache. You put you hands over your eyes, since they can't take all of that white.  
  
Suddenly, while you are trying to contemplate who you are, a sound comes from your right: a certain hiss of hydraulics, like something was opening.  
  
Opening?  
  
You take your hands off of your head, turning towards the hissing noise. Your vision is sideways, so all that you see is on the side. A door comes out of nowhere and rolls open, starting from the top and hissing into the ceiling or from the upright position of the right to the left.  
  
All you see is black, a big contrast from the white of the room. You suddenly are fearful of the forever darkness beyond that door.  
  
You face construes into a look of fear, and you turn to your left, away from the maddening darkness. The force of your turning around throws you off the uncomfortable bed. You land on your back, sprawled, with the covers wrapped around you. You struggle to get free of them, but they are tight around you and can't shake them off.  
  
You hear steps on the other side of the bed. You freeze. You don't know who it is, and you fear the worst. Your mind is screaming: HIDE! HIDE! HIDE!  
  
You scrunch up to the bed, trying to cover your face so that the unseen foe can't see you. If you can't see him, he can't see you.  
  
"There you are," says a voice from the door.  
  
You see the outline of a figure coming at you. You shiver uncontrollably.  
  
You decide to pull off the sheet from your eyes so you can face your foe.  
  
You look into the eyes of a concerned woman.  
  
Stunned, you are stock-still and you stare.  
  
She smiles warmly to you. You just keep on staring.  
  
"Hello," she says in a soft voice to you.  
  
Her face looks somewhat familiar, though you cannot tell why. But one thing that jumps out to you from her voice is trust. She looks very sincere. You feel like a child being led by the hand.  
  
"Hi." You say back to her.  
  
"Can you come with me somewhere?" she asks, holding out her hand.  
  
"Sure." You finally say, taking her hand.  
  
The sheets fall to your feet and you look down. You find yourself in a white t-shirt and white pants, and little white socks.  
  
"Follow me," she says, and you take some steps towards the black door. You recoil in fear, though, your emotion of the black expanse still real.  
  
She looks at you when you stop moving.  
  
She smiles a knowing smile.  
  
"It's okay," she says.  
  
"But, it's dark." You blurt out.  
  
"Not anymore," she says and snaps her fingers. The light suddenly goes on, and you see that the black expanse that you where scared of was actually a long corridor. You laugh a nervous laugh as your fears evaporate.  
  
You take a tentative step into the corridor. You are amazed that there are so many doors, and that the corridor goes on for what seems to be miles.  
  
"Follow me," she says, taking your attention away from the endless row of doors.  
  
She opens a door to your right, and you look in before entering.  
  
It's a grand entrance, to a huge room. The floors are made of marble. There are two stairways, one on each wall, curving into a greeting-balcony. There are statues at the foot of both stairways. You see armour and arms on the wall, ornamental or functional, you don't know.  
  
The woman takes a step in, pausing to let all of the details in the room sink in.  
  
She turns to you, still smiling. You only then finally turn to her.  
  
"My name is Persephone, and this is my home."  
  
You enter the room, your fear completely gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
There! Hope you like it! And don't worry; the Twins will be in the next chapter! I'll update when I get all of my thoughts in order! -Pixy 


	4. Persephone sets the rules

You enter the grand room, and your eyes roam around. You suddenly are caught by fragments of rainbows on the marble floor. Quite a delight for the eyes compared to the white room that you where just in.  
  
Where could they be coming from? You ask as your eyes go to the ceiling right above you.  
  
Up in the ceiling, you see a huge chandelier looming above you. Your jaw drops open as you take its view all in. You want to remember its beauty in full detail, if ever you where not to see its likes again.  
  
Persephone chuckles softly and you only then remember that she is in the room with you.  
  
You turn to her, your mouth still open.  
  
"It's..." you try to say, but nothing comes out.  
  
"Grand? Magnificent? Extraordinary? " she offers.  
  
You shake your head in the affirmative.  
  
"That was how I felt when I first saw it, too."  
  
"Then you must understand why I am so speechless."  
  
She smiles at you.  
  
The question burns into your memory again.  
  
"Persephone..." you almost don't want to tell her that you have no idea who you are, for fear of looking weak in front of her.  
  
Her smile fades.  
  
"Don't worry," she says. "I know that you have no idea who you are."  
  
You let go a sigh of relief. "Yes!" you say.  
  
"Let me explain things to you. And listen closely, for I will only say it once."  
  
Instantly your ears prick up.  
  
"When I found you, you where unconscious. You had no wallet with you, so I don't know who you are, or where you come from."  
  
Your heart crashes. They don't know who I am? No! Your mind yells.  
  
Persephone continues. "I am taking you under my wing, take care of you."  
  
You feel a little better hearing that.  
  
"I will have certain 'tasks' for you to accomplish, like maintaining the mansion." she motions with her hands the grandeur of what the mansion would be.  
  
"You will participate in activities that I and the others will participate in, no questions asked."  
  
She turns towards the entrance that you where in not moments before. When she opens the doors, you are amazed to find that it is no longer a white endless corridor with doors on either side, but the great outdoors, with snow capped mountains all around.  
  
The cold hits you like a slap in the face.  
  
She turns to you, apparently not affected by the cold. You white t-shirt is no protection against the cold and you shiver slightly.  
  
"But, if you refuse to be a part of us, and wish to leave," she says, "You will be escorted to the door and sent on you way, with everything that you came with."  
  
You look down at your feet that are bare. There is no way that you could survive a trek out in that wilderness. Your only choice is to stay.  
  
Your negative side comes into your mind. You blot it out before it takes control of your emotions.  
  
"I don't like the cold anyway," you say with mock cheerfulness.  
  
She closes the doors and smiles at you.  
  
"Very good," she says.  
  
She takes you by the hand.  
  
"Now I want you to meet my husband, the Merovignian." She leads you up the left staircase. "But first, let's get you in some suitable clothes."  
  
You follow her, accepting your new fate. 


	5. Stivale Creatore

The questions are roaring through you mind. Who am I? Where do I come from? Where am I going? How will I figure out who I am? Will I ever figure out who I am?  
  
Your mind tries desperately to find out the answers to your many questions, but all is a blank. You don't even know you name, that's how bad it is.  
  
All you can do is follow this woman whom you've just met minutes ago. Persephone? You ask yourself. Yes, she said her name was Persephone. Maybe she can help me figure out who I am.  
  
"Persephone?" you ask.  
  
"Yes?" she says while bringing us on another turn of the corridor we where walking in.  
  
"Can you help me figure out who I am?"  
  
She stops, lets go of your hand and turns to face me.  
  
"Of course I will," she says with a trusting smile. "I will help you figure out who you are. There are many ways of doing it. I will use all of my resources to do so. While you're here, though, you must be patient, and most of all, remember what I said to you earlier. You must do exactly what I say, or you will have to face the consequences of your actions. Besides that, you must enjoy your stay here, as my guest."  
  
"How did you find me?" you ask.  
  
She pauses a moment. "You ask so many questions. You will get them, but you must be patient. Things will reveal themselves to you, I am certain. But if you get everything in one shot, it could be catastrophic. That is why we must let them come one at a time. Okay?"  
  
You shake your head, finding the logic in her words.  
  
She looks around and says, "Ah, here we are."  
  
She opens a tall white door, which leads to another long corridor of white tall doors.  
  
"What is this place?" you ask her.  
  
"Let's just say that it's the shortcuts of shortcuts."  
  
You both walk into the long corridor and pass only a few doors when Persephone opens one.  
  
"Welcome to my husbands restaurant Sacré Bleu." She says putting out a hand for you to enter.  
  
You cautiously walk into the restaurant. At once you smell the cooking and food from the kitchen, you hear the hiss of foods frying in pans and stir fries. The room is black, with many fancy chairs and tables, but most of them are empty. It definitely was a high class place. You look down at what you are wearing: simple white pants and a white shirt. You feel so out of place.  
  
Persephone anticipates that move.  
  
"Come with me," she says, leading you towards the washrooms. You enter the ladies washroom and Persephone locks the door. She fishes out a bunch of keys from her hidden pocket. She puts the key in the lock and re-opens the door. Instead of there being the restaurant, there is a corridor of endless doors again.  
  
"How did you do that?!" you say, totally bewildered.  
  
She smiles at you. "It's a secret," she simply says. She motions for you to wait. She goes in and closes the door.  
  
You go to the door and try to open it.  
  
"Drat!" you say as you find that the door is locked. You don't have the key, Persephone does, so you go to the stall to sit down. You mind begins to wander.  
  
Suddenly, flashes come before your eyes. You begin to see visions come before your eyes.  
  
You see this creature, this white creature with big black eyes pointing something at you. Your breathing gets faster as you begin to see more.  
  
You hear the howling of a wolf, and a pair of yellow eyes looking directly at you.  
  
You're scared now, and you shake your head. You begin to hear voices saying something, but there are too many trying to speak at once that you can't hear them clearly.  
  
You don't even hear the door opening and Persephone going to your side. She puts her hand on your shoulder. Only then do you snap out of it.  
  
"Huh?" you say, looking up into her eyes.  
  
"I said are you all right?" she repeats to you.  
  
It takes a moment for you to understand what she is saying.  
  
"Are you all right?" she repeats to what seems a third time.  
  
"Okay, I guess." You say, trying to convince her.  
  
She doesn't seem convinced.  
  
"You said something, while you where phased." She says.  
  
"What did I say?" you ask.  
  
"Something about shoes." She says, having no clue either to what you where saying.  
  
"Shoes?" you question to yourself. She responds, as if you where asking her why you had said that.  
  
"Maybe you are a shoemaker."  
  
Your mouth twitches into a fake smile. Your hands rub together and you don't feel any calluses.  
  
"My hands would say otherwise." You say, showing to her the non apparent wear and tear that would be there where you a boot maker.  
  
"I see," she says to you.  
  
"Now, here are your garments" she says to you, holding out a white tank top and faded elephant-pant jeans. For shoes she puts out a pair of Doc Martens, the colour of black stained rust. And for your head, a large cap to go over your dread locks, the same as a Rastafarian would wear, a light beige colour.  
  
Immediately you smile at the choice of her clothing.  
  
You look at her.  
  
"How did you know?" you ask.  
  
"well," she begins, "With that style of hair, I figured that this would be pretty close to your style." She says, ruffling your hair before you put on the hat.  
  
"Now, I must leave and give you privacy." She goes to exit, but stops and looks at you.  
  
"I've got it!" she says.  
  
"Got what?" you ask.  
  
"Stivale Creatore, as in your name. For now."  
  
"My name? Cool. What does it mean?"  
  
"Boot Maker." She says as she closes the door.  
  
You look at the door as she closes it, and you smirk. 


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well, 15 reviews wasn't soooooo bad... could have had some more... But ANYWAY, I was a young buck when I wrote it. I'm not published as a Poet. I never stopped checking up on these two stories, for at first, they where my guidelines and rules in my thought-process to creative writing. This site is still up to this day and hasn't changed much; I like that.

Now. Back to business... *ahem!*

For the story to continue, I will be putting in all of the 15 reviews (either in direct quotation or as a storyline extension), and seeing what you all think of your combined thoughts on my story so far.

Oh, and for AGENT SMITH: 000000000. EPIC SYSTEM FAIL!!! (I had to say it. I haven't read so many who have put some sort of epicness to anything these days)

-Pixy Greenleaf

P.S. If you want to see anything for TASHERA: PROPHET OF THE ONE, be kind and please rewind any negative comments or ALL YOUR BASE WILL BELONG TO ME. Literally. I'm pretty good at holding my tongue, but I think it's about time for a whip-lashing, don't you think? :D


End file.
